Captive
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Broken, battered, but he's not giving up...captured Leo struggles to survive the tortures he is submitted to...but when he escapes will his family accept...the surprise he brings along?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"_There is the captive of the chains, the captive of the mind, and the captive enduring torture…but there is another kind of captive…one to parenthood. A never ending battle in which you struggle to raise someone._

_But there is a reward…nothing can ever prevent you from being eternally captivated by the child in your arms," _

_-Unknown_

~ 4am.~

April sat up and shifted uncomfortably.

She couldn't sleep.

Hadn't really been able to since Leo vanished nearly three months ago, no one in their little family had been able to.

The stress level was high, the worry wasn't much better, if anything it was worse.

April's head snapped up at the sound of a something moving outside.

She frowned before grabbing her robe and walking to the stairs that lead to the shop below.

"Stupid alley cats in the trash," she mumbled as she peeked outside and flicked the light on, "and its snowing again."

Nothing went shooting into the alley.

The snow fell unbroken.

She frowned and then froze at the sound of a weak whimper.

She moved forward cautiously.

She froze when she heard coughing and struggled breathing.

April moved again after another weak whimper, she walked to the trash cans and stepped to the side at an angle so she could see behind them.

"LEO!" she cried before scrambling forward and kneeling beside him.

He was wrapped in rags, huddled tight, arms curled around his chest.

She knew it was him, she'd recognize the scar on his carapace anywhere.

He started coughing, whole body shaking.

A feeble whimper caught April's attention.

It wasn't coming from Leo.

"Leo," April coaxed softly as she worked her way into kneeling by his head, "Leo look at me."

His eyes fluttered and he seemed to be trying to turn his head.

April touched his throat, searching for his pulse, grimacing when she felt both the fever and weak, fluttery pulse beneath her hand.

"Oh Leo…I've got to get you inside," she breathed.

The whimper caught her attention again.

"His…name…is….Caleb…" Leo rasped, his voice sounded rusty, feeble, tired.

He seemed to be struggling to speak.

April gave him a startled look, he hadn't moved, but his eyes were open, slits of dull, glassy, golden-brown.

April gently pulled back the rags before gasping in shock.

Snuggled tight against Leo's plastron was an infant turtle, it was tiny, frail, and thin.

As thin as Leo was now that she really looked at him.

The infant whimpered, his little hands brushing Leo's plastron.

"How?" April gasped, "where did you find him?"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"He's….my…son…" Leo managed.

April jerked back in shock.

Another coughing fit dragged April back to reality.

Leo and Caleb needed to get inside where it was warm and dry. Laying in the cold snow amongst garbage wasn't good for their health.

"Hold on Leo, I'm going to call the guys ok? Can you get inside first?" April soothed.

Leo closed his eyes before he made a feeble attempt to move.

It was horrible to watch, as he struggled to his feet, legs quaking, body swaying dangerously.

April grabbed his right arm, only to hear a strangled yelp and release it.

"I'm sorry," April whispered.

He could hardly walk, every few steps he'd stagger and nearly go down.

After what seemed like years April closed the door behind them and Leo crumpled to the ground, legs unable to support him anymore.

He was shivering, trembling all over, he started coughing again, whole body shaking.

April squatted next to him, rubbing his carapace gently.

"I'm going to go call the guys and grab you a few blankets ok? Find a comfortable spot to rest," she coaxed.

Leo nodded a little before, with agonizing slowness, he moved into the corner by the stairs.

He huddled there, head dropping to his chest, his arms tightly cradling the infant.

April scrambled up the stairs and grabbed the phone, a few blankets, the first aide kit, and a bottle of water from the fridge.

When she had everything she dialed Don as she darted back downstairs.

Pinning the phone between her ear and her shoulder she pulled the rags off of Leo and wrapped him in blankets.

Grimacing and fighting sobs at the sight of his wounds the whole time.

His right arm looked like a mangled mess, it had obviously been broken and then never set properly.

Apirl looked at Leo and saw that he was asleep.

She checked his pulse and relaxed.

Though it wasn't better it hadn't gotten worse and his breathing hadn't become more struggled.

Medical attention would have to wait Leo needed to stay warm right now.

_Hello? April what are you doing up this-_

"I found Leo," April interrupted, "he's hurt and sick…get over here Don…get over here now."

She hung up and tucked the blankets tighter around Leo, leaving plenty of open space near Caleb's face so he didn't suffocate.

April peeked at the infant.

"You are so tiny," she breathed, "please hold on."

She reached in carefully to check the infant's pulse and blinked in surprise as he held her finger.

His thin fingers gripping her finger in desperation.

She stayed frozen like that until her door opened and Leo's brothers came rushing in.

She pulled away gently and he whimpered in protest.

"Shell…Leo," Raph breathed before darting forward and kneeling next to his brother.

"He's weak…and he seemed exhausted," April whispered.

"Let's get him upstairs Raph, it'll be easier to get a good look at him up there," Don ordered.

Raph started to gather Leo up and April jumped forward, fearing for the infant's safety and gently pulled the trembling infant out of Leo's arms.

Leo jerked in his sleep, head snapping up, eyes fluttering.

"…Caleb…" he rasped.

"I've got him Leo," April coaxed.

Leo sagged back and Raph gave the infant in her arms a shocked look before quickly lifting Leo and shuddering.

"Don…he weights _nothing_," Raph growled.

Don had paused to look at the whimpering infant in April's arms, she had grabbed a spare blanket and quickly wrapped him up.

"This must be Caleb?" Don asked, glancing at Leo's limp frame.

"Awww…dude…look how little the tyke is," Mikey whispered, leaning in and smiling at the infant.

Caleb squirmed, whimpering, becoming more agitated by the second.

"He wants Leo," April whispered.

Don nodded.

"Then we best get moving. Raph get Leo upstairs, Mikey grab the stuff April has down here," Don ordered.

~ 6am~

Casey stepped into the apartment carrying a grocery bag.

April gave him a thankful look.

"You mind telling me why I need to get baby formula at six in the morning?" Casey grumbled.

"You got a bottle too right?" April asked as she started pulling things out of the bag.

"Yeah," Casey grumbled, "you still haven't-"

"See for yourself bonehead," Raph growled good naturedly.

For some odd reason Caleb had bonded to Raph when April had been forced to hand the boy off to help stitch up Leo.

Casey froze as he spotted Raph leaned back in a chair, cradling a turtle infant.

"Woah…" Casey gasped, "…it's-"

"Tiny," Raph chuckled, "Yeah…Don's says he's malnourished. He also says the only reason the kid likes me is because of my plastron. Apparently he thinks I'm Leo."

Casey squatted down and eyed the infant.

"He?" Casey asked.

"Yeah…April you never told us if he had a name…" Raph commented.

"Leo called him Caleb," April replied.

"Derivative of 'Ka-Lev', Hebrew for 'like the heart'," Don commented, glancing at the infant as he paused from examining Leo's mangled arm.

Mikey gave Don startled look.

"So you think Leo knew what it meant?" Mikey asked before he went back to soothing his distressed elder brother.

Leo was twitchy, Don hypothesized it was because Caleb wasn't in his arms and only Mikey had managed to sooth him thus far.

"Yeah Leo is a linguist," Don chuckled, "he had Spanish down when he got back from Latin America, he already knew Japanese before he left and I know he was working on a few others…so Mikey…yeah I'm sure he does. I don't doubt he knows what it means."

Casey gave Leo a long slow look over.

"He looks horrible," Casey breathed.

"Sick, injured, malnourished, dehydrated, and just plain exhausted," Don sighed, "but he's already looking a little better since he got warmed up."

April walked up to Raph.

"You want to feed him or should I tough guy?" April teased, holding out the bottle and a burp rag.

Raph scowled in annoyance.

"Leo probably should actually," Don commented, "but seeing as he'd too out of it…Raph. He needs to associated plastron with food April…it'll help him recognize Leo more as a provider when Leo gets strong enough to support both the bottle and Caleb again."

April nodded and Raph sighed.

"Alright you…lets get ya' fed. Leo owes me big time," Raph grumbled softly as he followed April's instructions to get Caleb positioned.

Raph's gaze suddenly softened as Caleb's hand struggled to hold the bottle as he ate.

"Determined little guy aren't ya'?" Raph whispered.

"Don't let him eat too much," Don cautioned, "if he's been starved like Leo it'll only make him sick."

"So when should I stop 'im?" Raph asked, glancing at Don.

"About half the bottle since it's a small bottle. He should hopefully be full by then anyway," April replied, "but Don's right too much is worse than nothing at this point."

Raph nodded, eyes flickering with worry, suddenly uncomfortable with the idea of feeding the infant.

"So…where exactly did the kid come from?" Casey asked.

"We don't know," Don sighed.

"Leo said Caleb was his son," April sighed.

"What?" Don gasped.

Mikey and Raph looked first at her and then at Leo in shock.

"I figured he just…found 'im," Raph mumbled and then got thoughtful, "he does look like Leo though."

"I'll run a blood test here in a bit, but…even if Caleb isn't Leo's by blood Leo might consider him as a son…so…well…we just accept him that way I guess," Don sighed.

The others nodded.

"Casey will you go get Master Splinter? We left in a hurry and he's probably worried," Don said suddenly, glancing up at the clock with a wince.

"Ya' no problem," Casey stood up and slipped out, glancing at the infant in Raph's arms before he left.

"Dude Splinter's going to flip when he finds out about Caleb," Mikey chuckled, before glancing at the afore mentioned infant, "and I want to hold him next."

"Mikey…he's probably distressed enough as it is. Leo gets to hold him next, it'll calm them both down…April did Casey grab diapers?"

"No…nothing will fit him anyway Don, but we can go to the old fashioned cloth diaper until he gains some weight. I have some soft cloths that will work," April replied.

"Just peachy," Raph grumbled a Caleb burped up the milk onto him, causing a smile to everyone else in the room, "Thanks."

**A/N: "cackles" So…good so far? Remember this is just the prologue and the real story starts with Chapter One. And I know I said that I was going on Hiatus until I started posting in October but this story won't leave me alone.**

**Where did Caleb come from?**

**Where has Leo been?**

**Why are they so battered?**

"**grins"**

**Here we…go.**

**After I finish the last chapter of **_**Kekkon no Jouyaku **_**this will officially start up.**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: ^^ I'm overwhelmed…I didn't expect that response. Thanks guys (and gals)!**

**Chapter One**

_He was running, scrambling to get away, the hilts of his broken Katana clutched in his hands._

_They came in droves, chasing him down, a wave of black. _

_He jerked back a scream tearing from his lips as an arrow pierced his shoulder._

_He tripped, rolled, and lay there groaning._

_Figures surrounded him._

_That was the last thing he remembered._

~7am~

Leo jerked awake on the couch with a hoarse shout, causing Mikey to jump nearly out of his shell.

"Easy bro," Mikey coaxed.

Leo's eyes fluttered and he sagged back coughing weakly.

Don paused from examining the distressed infant on the padded table top.

"He ok?" Raph asked as he walked over.

Before Mikey could respond Leo did.

"…yeah…" Leo rasped, coughing afterward, "…bd…drm…"

"Hey bro," Raph coaxed, "good to see ya' awake."

Mikey grinned at the sound of Leo's voice.

"…mmmm…" Leo mumbled back, head sagging against his pillow.

"You hungry?" Mikey asked softly.

Leo nodded slightly, his arm started twitching a little, his hand searching the blankets slowly.

"Broth or yogurt or something along those lines Mike…it'll be easier on his stomach," Don cautioned, "Leo I've got him. Giving him a quick check up to make sure he's not hurt or anything."

Leo relaxed and nodded slightly again, though he turned his head slowly toward Don. Glazed eyes open slightly to watch.

Don smiled in greeting before turning back to what he had been doing, stepping off to the side more so Leo could watch Caleb.

April was holding Caleb still, very gently.

"Should his carapace be this soft?" April asked quietly.

"No…not after being as old as I think he is…but he's malnourished…it could be a factor in his growth. I'm pretty sure once he starts getting regular meals he'll start growing and developing more…he has a belly button…" Don ended with a surprised comment.

April looked and smiled.

"Wait…that means a womb…he was a live birth," April said quickly.

"More questions…" Don chuckled, "ok almost done…just going to take a blood sample. Check for infection and do a blood test."

Caleb's mouth opened in a weak wail of protest.

Don jumped as Leo growled softly, but thankfully he'd already been done so he hadn't harmed the infant any.

April gave Leo a gentle look, calming the agitated turtle.

Mikey pressed the pudding cup into Leo's hand and helped him eat some, successfully distracting his elder brother for the moment.

Leo's gaze kept flicking toward his son but he began to focus on eating.

Raph relaxed, he'd tensed when Leo had growled, prepared to prevent Leo from attacking or lashing out, something had just told him that Leo would probably be really protective of the boy.

"Alright, alright, Shhhhh," Don coaxed as he lifted the trembling infant and cradled him tight, "let's get you back to dad ok? I'm making you both upset as it is."

Leo pulled the trembling infant close as Caleb was handed over, pausing from eating to examine the boy carefully.

Caleb nuzzled Leo and snuggled close, relaxing instantly and falling asleep.

It wasn't long after that Leo dozed off.

Don gently touched Leo's forehead, Leo twitched in response but stayed asleep.

"Fever's going down a little, not much, but food and sleep have helped him out already," Don whispered.

"We best let them rest until Master Splinter gets here," Mikey whispered.

The others nodded and stepped away as Mikey adjusted the blankets before putting what was left of the pudding in the fridge.

Don set to work on this computer running a program that would allow him to check the blood sample saved on his computer from Leo to Caleb's, while he ran another program to check for infection or illness in Caleb's blood at the same time before sitting back and waiting for Master Splinter.

The door opened to Casey leading Splinter in.

Don, Mike, and Raph all rose and bowed.

Splinter dipped in head.

"Where is Leonardo?" he whispered anxiously.

"Asleep sensei," Raph whispered, gesturing toward the couch.

The others stepped aside to allow him to pass through.

Splinter closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking forward and gently laying a hand on his bandaged and blanket wrapped son.

"Oh Leonardo….where have you been?" he breathed.

Splinter's ears pricked and chuckle escaped him, he gently pulled the blanket aside enough to see Caleb.

He smiled softly

"Hello young one," Splinter greeted as he peeked at the whimpering infant, "Mr. Jones told me about you."

Leo twitched his arm tightening protectively around the infant causing Splinter to smile softly.

Splinter returned the blanket to its place before turning toward his sons.

"Donatello?" he asked.

"Mostly superficial injuries save his mangled right arm…it needs to either be rebroken and set properly with pins or amputated…he'll never be able to use it as it is. They are both malnourished and dehydrated…but they've both eaten something so they should be ok for a while. Leo's running a fever and coughing but for now since he's asleep I haven't given him anything to help…as long as he's out I figured he'd be fine without the medicine. Leo's ribs are bruised and his bridge is cracked slightly, it should heal fine though, its mostly spider webbing. Caleb's shell is really soft and fragile….he's not strong enough to support his head but he seems pretty active despite being so weak. He moves his hands a lot and he talks when he upset. He seems hoarse like Leo though," Don finished.

Splinter nodded, looking thoughtful.

"How do you plan to repair Leonardo's arm Donatello?" Splinter asked softly.

"April's friend at the hospital-" Don started.

Don paused as the computer beeped softly.

Don turned and clicked the window, sitting down with a thump after he read it.

"What?" Raph asked stepping forward.

"Leo…is…Caleb's father," Don whispered.

April blinked and then turned toward Leo's sleeping frame.

"How?" she managed.

"Donatello?" Splinter whispered

"I…the mother…she appears to be human…" Don mumbled.

"Human?" Mikey managed.

Don nodded.

"Donatello…as much as I want to know the answers to these new questions…for now the origin of Caleb's birth can wait. Do what you can for their injuries, help them heal and perhaps in time Leonardo will tell us," Splinter sighed softly, "your brother especially needs our support…I sense his distress and anxiety even as he rests."

Don nodded and turned to April.

"Will you get a hold of Nathan for us?" he asked.

"He's not a friend by the way…he's my cousin," April laughed softly, "but yes. I'll go call him now."

"Do you trust him Ms. O'Neil?" Splinter asked softly.

April nodded.

"He's helped Raph with a bullet wound before," April replied.

"WHAT?" Don hissed, turning toward Raph, "What bullet wound?"

Splinter frowned and Mikey started sniggering.

"Thanks," Raph grumbled.

"Sorry Raph," April chuckled.

Splinter shook his head.

"It is in the past. Please call your cousin for us Ms. O'Neil," Splinter whispered before turning and sitting in chair next to Leo.

April nodded and walked over to her charging phone to call, walking into the other room so not to disturb the sleeping figures.

_He was kicked awake, his head jerked upright, a knife at his throat._

_Laughter made his blood freeze._

_Before he could block he was punched in the face._

_The beating started, chains held his hands and feet, he couldn't get away._

_He struggled to block the blows._

_He was jerked out of the water and thrown down left to struggle to catch his breath._

_Even turtles have limits to how long they can stay under water._

_He coughed, gasping for breath._

_His head was shoved under again._

_He squirmed, struggling to get out, to get air._

_He struggled to hunch tight as the room's temperature drastically dropped._

_He was freezing._

_Cold…it was cold._

_Shivering and attempting to curl up, the chains preventing this, he bumped his injured shoulder._

_Infection had set in already._

_He bit back a yelp of pain._

_His head sagged forward._

_Bright light burst in front of him, illuminating the room forcing him to jerk awake._

_He trembled._

_He was so tired._

~9 am~

Leo jerked awake as the flash on April's camera went off.

He stared at her, a look of pure confusion and betrayal etched into his features.

April froze as he looked at her, looked _past_ her at the others.

He seemed to sob and curl, protecting Caleb.

He was trembling.

"Leonardo?" Master Splinter whispered.

Leo didn't respond.

"My son?" Splinter prodded, gently touching Leo's head.

He flinched.

Raph scrambled forward.

"Bro?" Raph whispered, "what's wrong?"

"Leo?" Mikey asked.

"I…won't tell you," Leo choked, "I won't."

Don started to say something and then he closed his eyes in realization and grabbed April's camera.

"Leo? They didn't let you sleep did they?" Don whispered.

The others turned as Don fiddled with the flash on the camera.

Leo didn't move, didn't answer.

Don closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

The flash went off and Leo jumped again.

"Donnie what the Hell?" Raph snarled as Leo's trembling increased.

Don pushed the camera into April's hands before kneeling down and lifting his trembling brother's head and forcing him to look at him.

"Leo…its ok. April just took a picture and I had to confirm what I thought since you wouldn't tell me. They wouldn't let you sleep…would they? They flashed lights to wake you up…didn't they?" he whispered, "Leo its me…I _swear_ on my honor…it's really me."

Leo sobbed and nodded.

Don pulled his brother into a hug, gently avoiding jostling Leo's injured arm or injuring Caleb.

"I'm sorry bro," Don breathed, "I'm so sorry."

Leo just wept.

"I thought…I thought…I was back there…" Leo rasped finally.

"Where was there?" Don asked.

Leo shook his head and Don dropped the subject, Leo obviously didn't want to talk about it yet.

It was more obvious now than ever…Leo needed rest and support. Needed it badly.

As Leo dozed off Don looked at the others.

"No pictures with the flash on," he ordered.

"No flash," April agreed, "and use the light bar to adjust the lighting…not the switch."

Everyone nodded.

"What did Nathan say?" Don asked.

"Eight tonight, back entrance, bring what you can get for X-Rays and what you have so they can get everything together correctly," April replied.

Don nodded.

Casey slipped in the door with the food they had sent him out to get.

"Took you long enough," Raph teased as he got up to help, Mikey not far behind.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Casey snapped.

**A/N: "sniffs". Yes Leo went through a lot…and you'll find stuff out through Leo's nightmares and flashbacks…little by little…who is Caleb's mother?**

"**grins evilly"**

**Just have to wait I guess.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"_We shouldn't be doing this," he whispered._

_He was laying on her bed, illuminated by the faint lights of the city._

"_I know," she murmured as he stroked her cheek, "I know that we shouldn't, but…what else…who else do we have?"_

_He brushed her dark hair away and sighed._

"_No one…at least I don't…no one would understand me. You're the only one that sees me," he murmured._

_She cupped his cheek, pale skin contrasting with his green._

"_I love you," she whispered._

_He gave her a startled look and cupped her hand with his._

"_Nothing will ever change that…nothing," she insisted._

"_I love you too…" Leo breathed, "until the day I die…I will love you."_

~noon~

Don glanced at Leo's sleeping frame and couldn't stop the smile.

Mikey was curled on the floor in front of the couch with Raph dozing in the chair across from them.

A soft whimper made him snap back to reality causing a soft chuckle from his father.

"My son you need rest…I will tend to the child," Splinter said softly.

Don shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sensei but if Caleb doesn't learn to associate turtle with food and care all he'll think Leo will be good for is protection in the end…plus…I haven't really gotten to hold him yet and after the little exam I gave him…it's probably best he learns that I'm not a threat," Don replied.

"A very good point my son…but…I do wish to hold my grandson," Splinter chuckled.

Don smiled.

"Of course Sensei I'll let you hold him while I get the formula ready," Don smiled before slipping past Mikey's haphazard frame to get to Caleb.

Don squatted awkwardly as he gently reached in a got a hold of Caleb, gently maneuvering the whimpering infant out of Leo's embrace.

He wasn't ready for Leo to attack him.

It happened too fast.

One second he was cradling Caleb…the next he was flat on his back and shielding his head with his arms as Raph dragged Leo off.

"Leonardo calm yourself my son," Splinter ordered.

Leo only growled, Caleb was cradled with his bad arm, the mangled arm was supporting the infant.

"Leonardo," Splinter ordered.

Leo flinched, jerked away and stumbled back, cringing.

Raph stared in shock, unable to react.

Leo huddled into a corner, shielding Caleb with his body, trembling with fear…as if expecting to be beaten.

Raph started forward.

"Raph no…" Don breathed.

Mikey slipped forward.

"Mike," Don ordered.

"He's _scared_," Mikey snapped before turning toward Leo and slowly approaching his shaking brother.

"Leo?" Mikey whispered.

Leo remained huddled.

Mikey knelt and gently touched Leo's bad shoulder.

"Bro…its ok," Mikey whispered, gently touching Leo's carapace, "come on bro its ok."

Leo slowly moved, lifting his head some, eyes cautiously scanning the room, before flicking to Mikey.

He continued to tremble, tears started forming.

"I…I…I'm sorry…" he choked out.

"Shhh," Mikey coaxed as he gently pulled Leo close and hugged him, "It's ok bro. It's ok."

Leo broke down sobbing, making the others sigh sadly.

"I…I…thought….I….was….there…" Leo wept.

"You're safe bro," Mikey soothed, "you're safe."

Don got up and moved over to Leo, gently wrapping him in a hug.

"Shhh bro…I didn't mean to scare you. I was going to feed Caleb and change his diaper," Don whispered.

Leo looked at Don and then after he swallowed he nodded and slowly opened his arms to allow Don to take the infant.

Raph dropped into a crouch as he rubbed Leo's arm where a bruise was forming.

"Sorry I hurt ya' bro…I thought…you scared the hell out o' me when you attacked Donnie," Raph whispered.

Leo shook his head and then started coughing, his body shaking from the effort, his struggled breathing becoming raspy and frantic.

Leo's good hand gripped Raph's.

Raph and Mikey supported him.

"Easy," they soothed, "its ok."

Finally Leo stopped coughing and sagged against Mikey, exhaustion obvious.

Mikey shook his head.

"You need sleep bro," Mikey sighed.

Raph scooped Leo up gently, causing Leo to jump slightly.

Raph soothed him before easing him onto the couch.

Leo was thankfully too wore out to fight exhaustion even without Caleb in his arms.

"Ok…don't take Caleb away unless Leo's awake," Raph sighed.

Caleb was currently snuggled against Splinter.

Whimpering and trembling as Don got the bottle ready.

"Hey where're April and Casey?" Mikey asked.

"Casey's at the lair grabbing some of our stuff and April ran to the store to buy some things to help out with Caleb. They should be back soon," Don replied.

Raph glanced at the cloth diaper on the table.

"Shesh…it reeks," he muttered.

"Liquid diet will do that," Don chuckled, "throw it in the black hamper April said we'd use that hamper to put the cloth diapers in to wash them."

"I'm not touchin' that," Raph growled.

"Awww is the poor Raphie scared of Caleb pooo!" Mikey teased.

"One of these days Mikey," Raph hissed before grudgingly picking up the diaper and tossing it in the hamper and washing his hands vigorously.

Don and Splinter chuckled as Mikey stuck his tongue out.

The door opened and April came in with multiple bags in arm.

"What the shell did you get? Half the store?" Raph gasped as April handed off a few bags.

"Babies take a lot of effort Raph…and money to raise. This stuff is on me. But you'll have to help with the formula," April replied.

"Mikey help out," Don ordered as he started to nurse Caleb.

"Aww why do you get the little dude?" Mikey complained.

"Fine," Don grumbled handing off the new bottle to Mikey before handing over Caleb.

"You are adorable," Mikey cooed.

"You're goin' ta' make me sick," Raph grumbled.

"Jealous," Mikey chuckled causing Raph to roll his eyes.

April laughed softly.

Raph was the one to find the baby carrier.

"This thing is huge compared to him," Raph laughed.

"Yeah but he'll grow and it's easier than trying to find a small one," April replied.

Don nodded and grinned as he pulled out pale blue blankets.

"Perfect April…they're soft and I'm sure Leo will love the color," Don chuckled.

"Look at the corners," April replied.

"Turtles…nice," Don laughed.

"Bottles and more formula," Splinter murmured, "ah…this will come in handy."

Splinter held up a blue pacifier.

"I figured," April replied, "there should be three in there."

Splinter nodded before holding up the other two.

Mikey walked over with Caleb after taking the bottle away and picked up a pacifier to give to the whimpering infant.

"Wash it first," April cautioned.

Mikey nodded and slipped over to the sink supporting the fragile infant in one protective arm as he washed and then dried the pacifier before giving it to Caleb, who calmed and nuzzled against Mikey.

"Dude…you are way too cute to be Leo's kid," Mikey chuckled.

"_I need you to meet me…its important," she whispered through the phone._

_He glanced at his family on the couch and sighed._

"_I'll be there as fast as I can…where do I meet you?" he whispered back._

"_Our normal date spot," came the reply, 'hurry. I think he knows."_

"_Knows what?" Leo asked, but the line went dead._

_Leo frowned and after glancing toward his family he shot toward the exit._

_When he arrived she wasn't there…but he was…_

"_It was a trap," he breathed._

_He stumbled back and turned…sprinting away as the black horde attacked._

~1:30 pm~

Mikey had wrapped Caleb into a blanket before slipping the infant back into Leo's protective arms.

Caleb seemed much more at ease as did Leo who seemed to relax completely after the boy was in arm.

"Ok so…where's Casey?" Raph sighed.

"Like clockwork," Don mumbled as the sound of someone falling down the stairs met their ears.

Splinter chuckled softly, giving his sleeping son a glance to make sure he wasn't disturbed.

Leo slumbered on, though he coughed slightly.

Don frowned at that.

"I'll wake him up in an hour and have him eat something else and take some cough medicine…Raph check his fever for me?" Don finished.

Raph nodded and gently touched Leo's forehead.

"Think it broke…he feels fine," Raph replied.

Don nodded.

"Good," April said softly, "sleep did him good."

"Alight let's go help knucklehead," Raph sighed.

Don and Mikey grinned before following him.

"Oh yeah wait until I fall down the stairs…some ninjas you lot are," Casey complained as they got to him.

**A/N: AWWW cute fluffy moments. Curious as to who "he" and "she" are?**

**Just think….there are at least three options.**

"**he":**

**-Bishop**

**-Hun**

**-Shredder**

**-None of the above?**

"**Giggles"**

**More soon.**

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

~2pm~

Nathan was dark haired with high-lights of redish tones and he shared April's bright green eyes.

He glanced at the small team he'd collected after getting off of the phone with his cousin.

"Hello everyone," he greeted, "You've been pulled for a special surgery today. The patient is a twenty-one year old male of approximately….ninety-eight pounds…he should be nearly two hundred pounds."

There was a collective gasp of shock.

"John you remember Raph?" Nathan asked.

John nodded, eyes widening.

"Its not him is it?" he gasped.

Nathan shook his head.

"It's the eldest of the group…Leonardo," Nathan sighed, before turning back to everyone, "I chose all of you because I knew I could trust you to stay silent about this surgery. Leo and his family aren't human…they're mutated turtles. Bipedal and sentient but they look like huge turtles."

Though there were some shocked gasps and widened eyes no one spoke.

"Leo went missing three months ago and turned up late last night in poor shape. The second youngest Donatello will be opening a vid-conference with us in a half hour to tell you more but this is what I know. Leo has been starved of both food and water. He is very ill and he is much more flighty than he used to be. He's been through torture and our job tonight is to repair the damage to his…"

Nathan blinked as he spotted the X-rays on the screen.

"-of his right arm. Donatello?" Nathan finished.

Static crackled and then they heard him.

"Here's the X-rays and some pictures…I'll be back in twenty minutes…" Don replied.

Nathan paused and glanced at his computer to see a simple slide show set up on it.

"April did say this guy was a genius…she wasn't kidding," Nathan chuckled.

The others laughed nervously.

"Anyway….Leo's right arm…as you can see here is the damage…this is what it is supposed to look like," Nathan pointed at the images as he spoke.

Two women raised their hands.

"Sara? Kelly?" Nathan asked.

"If we are dealing with an adult surgery…why are we here?" Sara asked, "were pediatricians."

"Sorry I forgot to tell you," Nathan sighed, "when Leo showed up he showed up with a genetically linked infant…in short, his son…a turtle-human hybrid child. Its in as bad of shape as he is. I need you two to brush up on as much as you can about turtle infants and combine it with what you know about human infants…figure out what kind of vitamins and supplements it'll need and give the boy a thorough look over. Both father and son get distressed when they are apart so we need to keep Leo calm enough for him to go under with the anesthesia by letting him hold the infant until he is completely out and we need to be able to have the infant in his arms again by the time he comes back around. The infant is able to be pacified if he is being held by his uncle Raphael…so you two will be working with him. Raph has a nasty temper but I have a feeling he's going to be a little calmer since he'll be holding the infant most of the time."

"Ok…Kelly let's go get as much as we can gathered," Sarah said as she finished her notes.

"Caleb is underweight and he can't support his head at all…as far as I can tell he's about two weeks old…his carapace and plastron...the shell areas…are soft…much softer than they should be by now," Don broke in.

Everyone jumped at his voice and swiveled toward the screen.

A very tired looking turtle was sitting there, a purple mask around his face.

"Donatello?" Nathan greeted.

Don nodded.

"Just call be Don or Donnie," Don replied.

"Fair enough," Nathan replied, "April said you're the family medic?"

"An engineer…inventor...electrician…to put it bluntly I've got an IQ of 230," Don sighed, "I'll be able to keep up with the medical talk so don't worry…and I will be in the surgery with you mostly for Leo's mental health if he pulls out of the anesthesia before we want him to. I'll be there to answer questions as well…ask what you need to know ahead of time now."

A few chuckles rippled across the room.

"Sorry…it's been a long day so far," Don sighed, rubbing his temples and the bridge of his nose."

A man raised his hand.

Don nodded to him.

"Shoot," he sighed.

"Name's Kevin, how close are your internals structures to a humans?" Kevin asked.

Don sighed.

"Externally is where we are the most different. Internally we have very similar organ structure…though we have a slightly larger heart and larger lungs and a few other more private differences," Don finished.

"Private as in reproductive organs?" a woman asked softly.

Don blushed and cleared his throat.

"Yes," he said stiffly.

A couple chuckles followed that.

"I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable but we need to know what we are dealing with if after X-rays are done up here and we need to do repair work on internal organs such as the stomach or intestines," the woman continued, "…where are your reproductive organs?"

Don blushed more before clearing his throat again.

"Everything is sheathed under the lower part of our plastron…normal turtles would have in in their tails…" Don trailed off, still blushing, "anyway…any other questions?"

Nathan chuckled.

"Sorry Don," he offered.

Don shrugged slightly, paused, and moved back from the screen, looking in the opposite direction.

"He ok?" Don called softly.

"Dreamin'" came a gruff response.

Don nodded before turning back to the screen.

"Sorry, Leo's been having nightmares since he got back…waking up in a panic," Don sighed softly.

The group nodded a little.

Another woman raised her hand.

Don nodded to her.

"What is the extent of Leo's injuries?" she asked.

"Severely mangled right arm, his bridges are spider webbed with cracks and he has a few cracked ribs. The bridge is the area of the shell where our plastron and carapace meet," Don added, quickly showing the area on himself and pointing out the separate parts, "he has cuts and scrapes…and needed a few stitches…I've already taken care of those."

"You sent pictures right?' Nathan asked.

Don nodded before his image on the screen shrank and a larger image showed itself.

It was Leo sleeping with Caleb in arm.

"This is Leo and Caleb and this is what Leo used to look like," Don sighed.

Another picture of Leo popped on screen.

A fierce eyed warrior with a blue mask, standing with his arms crossed. Though lean, he was obviously strong by the presence of toned muscle in his arms.

"Here are a few of Caleb that I've gotten," Don sighed.

Pictures of the infant showed the fragility of the infant instantly.

"And I figured you could look at the rest but I'll show you everyone in the family quick.

A picture of a dark, deadly looking warrior appeared on screen, red mask, narrowed amber eyes.

"This is Raphael…or Raph…he's really a big softie…I swear," Don chuckled.

The group chuckled nervously.

"What are you telling them?" came a shout.

The group laughed.

"Nothing Raphie," Don called back.

"You got a death wish or somethin'?" Raph growled back.

Don just grinned and shook his head.

Making the group smile.

"Go back to sleep," he called over his shoulder.

Grumbling was the response.

"This is Michaelangelo or Mikey," Don chuckled, "he's the youngest in our group…well of us four elder turtles anyway."

A picture of a slender, but strong warrior appeared on screen, blue eyes sparked with mischief and a orange mask adorned his head.

"This is our father…Master Splinter," Don finished.

A picture of a wise, kind-eyed, rat met the group.

"That's our family save April and Casey, but they are human so…no warning needed really I guess. Any other questions?" Don asked.

A man raised his hand.

"Yes?" Don inquired.

"When do you plan on resting young man?" the man asked softly.

"When I'm done here," Don chuckled.

"Then get going kid," the man shooed Don gently.

Don nodded his thanks before signing off.

**A/N: Short chapter I know…this was a transition type thing…plus I enjoy embarrassing Donnie… XD**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_He turned to check on the dark haired young woman he'd just rescued._

_She was staring at him in shock, golden-tinted brown eyes wide._

_She was beautiful, slender and elegant, she wasn't well endowed as women went but it fit her build._

_He stepped back, nervously eyeing her, worried._

"_You ok?" he whispered, sheathing his Katanas and hesitantly stepping forward to offer her a hand up._

_She didn't move._

_He offered his hand to her again._

_She stared at him, flinching slightly when he moved._

_He fought frustrated tears._

_Why was it always like this?_

_The horror every time he was seen?_

_Was he truly doomed to live out a lonely existence?_

_He pulled away and stepped back into the shadows after making sure with a quick glance that she wasn't hurt._

"_WAIT!" her voice rang out, "please….don't leave me alone!"_

_He stopped and moved back._

_She was standing now, eyes wide with fear._

"_Please…don't leave," she whispered._

"_I won't," Leo replied before he could stop himself, "I won't leave."_

_And he didn't…he stayed with her until her ride got there, and watched her through her window after patrol every night after that._

_He kept his promise._

"_Chō-Uta," he whispered softly, "Butterfly-Song."_

~7pm~

Don grunted as he was gently shook awake, groggily raising his head.

"Wht?" he mumbled.

"Time to head up to the hospital," Mikey whispered.

"Oh…mmk…one…sec," Don sat up slowly, cracking his back and stiff joints, "remind me never to sleep on April's floor again."

April laughed at that comment.

Raph was kneeling next to Leo with Splinter, coaxing Leo into consciousness as gently and comfortingly as possible.

Leo whimpered a little as Raph bumped his bad arm.

"Sorry bro…but come on…wake up," he coaxed softly.

"It is time to wake up for a little while my son," Splinter whispered as he stroked Leo's forehead soothingly.

Leo twitched and whimpered again softly, eyes fluttering open before jumping slightly.

"It's ok bro," Raph coaxed.

Leo slowly sat up, eyes scanning the room before realizing Caleb was gone.

He gave soft, panicked, sound.

"Easy," Raph coaxed.

"Caleb is in the carrier over there with Ms. O'Neil," Splinter soothed.

Leo relaxed slightly as April pointed to Caleb.

Raph gripped Leo's good arm and helped him to his feet.

Leo swayed, stumbling, dangerously unsteady.

Raph caught him and shook his head before scooping up this brother.

Leo jumped but relaxed after a second, slumping against Raph.

"I can walk," he mumbled.

Raph snorted humorously.

"I got ya'," he stated firmly.

Leo had dozed off by the time they got him to the van.

Don glanced at Leo.

"Out cold," Don sighed.

Raph nodded.

Caleb's soft whimpers could be heard as April got his carrier fastened in the van.

"Shhh sweet heart its ok," she soothed.

Mikey plopped next to the carrier before soothing the infant and letting him clutch his finger.

"Shhh little dude, its ok," he coaxed.

_She caught him watching her one night much to his embarrassment._

_Invited him in._

"_Normally I wouldn't let stalkers into my home," she teased as she handed him some tea._

_Leo blushed slightly._

"_I…was…just checking you…on you," He caught and corrected, blush deepening slightly._

_She giggled softly._

"_Uh-huh sure," she teased._

_Leo cleared his throat before taking a sip of his tea._

"_I…really…you weren't hurt too bad the other…night?" he asked._

_She shook her head._

"_What's your name?" she asked softly, "I'm Cho-Uta…you can just call me Cho."_

"_I know…I mean I'm Leonardo…you can call me…Leo," he whispered back, slightly embarrassed._

_She paused, staring at him in surprise._

"_You kept your promise…you never left," she whispered._

_Leo nodded, eyes flicking away._

"_I uh…I should go," he mumbled._

"_Please…I would be honored if you allowed me to make you dinner…you saved my life and I never really thanked you," she whispered._

_Leo bowed._

"_I would be honored…but tonight I must return home. Would tomorrow night be acceptable?" he offered cautiously, heart fluttering in his chest slightly._

_She smiled._

"_Of course," she murmured, she stepped forward and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek._

_Leo froze, eyes blinking wide in surprise, a blush formed._

"_Thank-you for saving me….and for accepting my invitation," she whispered._

_Leo fought to clear his throat._

"_You're welcome," he managed, before gently giving her the cup back and slipping out of the window._

_He retreated back, heart fluttering, struggling to get the memory of the kiss out of his mind, his hand brushed his cheek and then he looked at his hands._

_The three fingered, green, too large, hands._

_He felt his heart break._

"_What woman would want me?" he choked out, "for all I know she pities me.'_

_He didn't show up for dinner the next night, but he stayed on the roof opposite, watching her._

_He ached to join her, but he dare not._

_He hid his turmoil from his family, they didn't even know that he had rescued her in the first place._

_He was so confused._

~8:30pm~

Leo was dozing in the gurney when Mikey gently woke him.

Leo jerked awake, blinking and struggling to work out where he was.

"Easy bro," Mikey chuckled softly, "were at the hospital…going to get your arm fixed ok?"

Leo shook his head slowly, trying to clear it.

"This is Nathan…April's cousin," Don introduced.

Leo looked the man over slowly, before nodding hello.

"Anesthesia is kicking in already," Nathan murmured, gesturing to the IV.

Leo had been asleep when they got there so the major preparations had already been done.

Don nodded.

They had woken him up so he knew what was going on, leaving Caleb in his arms until they were sure he was out cold.

Caleb remained snuggled against Leo for a few more minutes as they waited for Leo to conk.

Finally Leo's body sagged and his breathing evened out, though still struggled.

"Alright he's out," Nathan said softly, "go ahead and take Caleb."

Mikey scooped up the infant and handed him off to Raph before stopping and staying with Master Splinter.

_It was nearly three weeks later when he saw her face to face again._

_Well…if you call accidentally getting hit by her car face to face…_

_She scrambled out of the car as he stumbled toward the shadowed alley._

"_Leo? Is that you?" she called._

_He stopped, swayed, grimacing from the pain in his ankle._

"_Cho?" he called._

"_Are you ok?" she gasped as she approached him._

"_I'm fine," he managed._

"_You just got hit by a car and you're fine?" she snapped._

"_You grazed me," he muttered back._

_She glanced at her car and then at his shadowed figure._

"_If you look anything like my car I seriously doubt that," she replied._

"_Honestly I'm fine," Leo snapped._

"_Right," she replied sarcastically._

_Leo snorted in near laughter before chuckling and stepping out to let her see._

_She flinched._

"_You look like your in pain," she whispered._

"_It's mostly scrapes," Leo sighed, "nothing major."_

"_Come on…this thing still runs let me take you to my place and clean you up…it's the least I can do," she whispered._

_Leo paused and then relented, following her to her car and gingerly getting in._

_They rode in silence._

_It wasn't until after she gently wrapped his ankle and was cleaning the scrapes that she spoke._

"_You never came by that night," she whispered._

_He didn't make eye contact._

"_I was…busy," he whispered softly._

"_You were on the fire escape for a few minutes…but you never came in," she replied, still not looking at him._

"_I was checking on you," he mumbled._

"_But you couldn't come in?" she whispered accusingly._

_Leo looked at her sharply._

"_Maybe I didn't want to," he snapped, flinching at her hurt look._

"_You're a real jerk you know that?" she spat._

_He flinched, eyes widening, it was hard enough to take that from his brothers but from her…he felt like a knife had pierced his chest._

_He jerked to his feet and stormed out, fighting sobs._

_He didn't know how to describe it other than his heart was breaking._

"_LEO WAIT!" she called, but he was already gone, "I'm sorry."_

_When he reached the lair his ankle was hardly supporting his weight and he ended up making a mess in the dojo as he started throwing things._

_He didn't know what else to do, his heart was broken._

_Raph found him sobbing on the floor, by some miracle he didn't ask questions he just cleaned him up and sent him to bed._

_The dojo was clean and put back together the next morning._

_His heart was still in tatters._

~1am~

Leo groaned as he came around, he ached all over, but mostly his injured arm and shoulder.

Caleb nuzzled Leo's plastron hands moving in the blanket he was wrapped in.

Leo relaxed, moving enough to nuzzle his son back before moving his head slowly to look around.

"Don't start moving your bad arm bro," Mikey coaxed as he knelt at Leo's level.

They were back at April's.

"Mmffmm?' Leo mumbled.

Mikey chuckled softly.

"No you can't have a muffin," he replied with a smile, "but if you're up for it you can have some water and some Jell-o."

Leo's eyes ridges pulled together.

"Ummm?" he coughed softly, "wr…'m….I?"

Mikey leaned in and then smiled softly.

"April's…we're gettin' some stuff together before we head out to the farmhouse for a week. Your right arm bro, no movin' it ok? It's got pins and stuff holding it together."

Leo nodded stiffly.

"Wtr?" he mumbled softly, licking his lips slightly.

"Water?" Mikey asked.

Leo nodded.

"Alright one sec, don't move I don't want you jostling your arm" he said firmly.

Leo nodded.

Mikey darted away and came back with a water bottle, gently easing Leo's head and shoulders up enough to drink.

When he was done Leo sort of pulled back.

Mikey eased him back into a comfortable position and checked on Caleb.

"Hey Mike!" Raph called.

"Shhh!" Mikey hissed, pointing to Leo.

Raph flinched before stepping forward.

"How is he?" he whispered.

"Just fell back asleep," Mikey whispered, "I gave him some water…he's still pretty drugged up."

"Good he'll stay calm until we get there," Raph dropped down to examine Leo's bad arm, gently pulling the blankets away from the soft-cast, "doesn't look like he moved it or anythin'."

Raph quickly tucked the blanket back before looking back to Mikey.

"Sensei wants to know if you've got everything in the van," Raph asked softly, "your stuff anyway."

Mikey nodded.

"Yeah, I've got it all in," he murmured.

"A'ight," Raph sighed, "I'll tell him…about another twenty minutes I think then we'll be on our way."

Raph got up and slipped out to go finish packing the van.

Raph paused when he saw the TV flick to a special on Missing Persons.

He gasped when he saw the picture of the young woman.

"MIKE!" he shouted.

"Raph what the hell Leo's tryin'-holy…shell…" he gasped as Raph jerked his head toward the screen.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Raph managed.

"That she looks like Caleb…then yeah," Mikey managed.

_The body of twenty year old Cho-Uta Tabi was found this morning on the bank of the East River…no news yet on the suspicions of who is to blame but the theory for now is gang rape._

_She appears to have been pregnant…_

**A/N: "grins" enough suspense and drama? XD More coming soon!**

**Reviews Please!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

By the time that Raph and Mike had recovered Don was charging into the room, grumbling about them not helping get things ready.

He paused beside them and cocked his head at the TV.

"What?" he asked.

"I think we just figured out who Caleb's mother was…" Mikey managed softly.

Don froze, giving a startled gasp.

"No way," he breathed.

They remained frozen there for a few minutes staring at the TV screen long after the report was over.

"Guys?" Casey called softly, "everything ok?"

"Uh…yeah," Raph managed softly" uh we better get movin' guys."

Don managed a nod before turning to grab the rest of the bags.

Mikey grabbed Caleb's carrier before heading towards the sleeping pair and gently pulling Caleb away after making sure Leo was completely out of it.

Raph walked over and after Mikey moved aside Raph carefully hoisted Leo up into his arms, minding his brother's damaged arm.

"Has it stopped snowin' yet?" Raph asked Casey.

"No but it slowed down some. So the wind isn't quite as bad but I'll make sure he's covered up good"

Casey quickly made sure that Leo was wrapped up tight before stepping back to allow Raph to slip by.

Mikey was cooing to his nephew, soothing the distressed infant.

"I know little dude, I know…I'm cruel…I know. Just a few minutes and then you can cuddle with daddy again ok?" Mikey cooed, tucking the blankets tightly around the whimpering infant before pulling the cover down to make sure no cold air or snow got to him.

_It had been after one of his fights with Raph…a bad fight, they had taken chunks out of each other…his jaw was broken and swollen shut._

_He for some reason came and sat on the roof of her apartment._

_He didn't know why, his emotions were still in turmoil about her, but for some reason…it was peaceful there._

"_Leo?" it was a whisper._

_He turned his head slowly to see her, before looking away._

_She came forward and gently touched his shoulder._

_He flinched, pulling away._

"_I'm sorry about what I said…I just…I'm sorry," she whispered, "I…thought you left for good but I heard you on the fire escape."_

_Leo just shrugged._

_Then she got a good look at his face, the black eye, the swollen jaw._

"_Oh my God what happened?" she gasped._

_Leo grimaced as she pulled his face toward her._

"_Fght," he managed to get out grimacing and clutching his jaw afterward._

"_Will you let me look at it?" she asked softly._

_Leo nodded, then before he could stop, tears started down his cheeks._

"_Leo?" she whispered softly._

_He couldn't stop._

_The weight of responsibility, of leading, of growing up too fast, of struggling to keep his family safe, the teasing even if it wasn't meant to be cruel, the constant pressure, nothing had been the same since he got back of Latin America last year…if anything it had gotten worse…_

_He was suddenly aware of being held, of being comforted._

_He pulled back, wiping his face and looking away, wincing as he brushed against the injured side._

_She pulled his face toward her._

"_Come on," she whispered, "come inside."_

_She stood up and offered a hand._

_This time he was the one who hesitated, but difference was he took it and followed her inside._

_From that point on…things changed._

~Day Two~1pm~

April paused at the top of the stairs at the farm house, frowning slightly.

The sound of someone moving in the kitchen was obvious.

"Everyone's asleep…" she mumbled before walking downstairs and peeking into Leo's room.

He was gone, but a ring of pillows in the center of the bed and soft whimpers told her that Caleb was there.

April slipped into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame as she watched Leo examine the contents of the fridge.

"Good to see you on your feet," she greeted softly, giggling as he jumped.

Leo managed a weak, half-smile.

"Hey," he whispered, wincing slightly.

"Still hoarse?" she whispered.

He nodded.

"How's your arm feel?" she asked.

"Sore," he rasped.

April glanced at the clock.

"Hmmm about another hour an I can give you the next dose of morphine. Good you've got that sling on," she ended softly.

Leo nodded and sighed, swaying a little and catching himself with the counter.

"Alright that's it…_sit_," she said firmly, walking up to him and pushing him toward the table.

Leo stumbled but sagged into the chair, head down, eyes heavy.

"Caleb?" Leo managed, starting to stand.

"I'll get him, just chill. You know when I first found you, you would've freaked out if he wasn't glued to you," she commented.

"I know he's safe here…isn't he?" Leo looked at her nervously.

"Of course he is…why wouldn't he be?" April asked.

Leo sort bowed his head, then April saw the tears forming.

"Leo?" she whispered.

"I…was afraid…that they wouldn't…let him stay…that if you all…found me…you'd make me…" he broke off with a choked sob.

April moved fast pulling him close and hugging him.

"Oh Leo…no…no…no I promise…they have questions and they're trying to adjust but they wouldn't do that to you. They wouldn't make you leave him. They aren't heartless Leo," April coaxed softly.

Leo sobbed.

"I…was so scared," Leo managed "all the time…so worried."

April fought her own tears and cradled him.

"Do you want to tell me where you were?" she whispered as she cupped his cheek and made him look at her.

Leo shook his head.

"Not…yet," he managed, "not…yet."

"Its fine, when you're ready," she whispered, "I'm going to go get Caleb and then I'm going to get you something to eat ok?"

Leo sniffed and nodded as she gave him a quick hug before slipping away.

He lifted his head when he heard his son's whimpers.

April had him cuddled tight.

"He's adorable," April whispered as she knelt to let Leo examine him.

Leo smiled softly, stroking his son's cheek gently.

"I…was…so worried he wouldn't make it," Leo rasped softly.

April frowned a little.

"You need to let your throat rest," she said firmly, "you're ambidextrous right?"

Leo nodded.

April got up and walked over to the counter to grab a pen and pad of paper before handing them over to Leo.

"Now…let your arm be is that clear? Don't hold Caleb on that side ok?" she said firmly before handing over the infant to Leo who sat back as he wrapped his good arm around his son and nuzzled him.

Leo nodded.

"Ok I've got a few choices for food here," April said with a little grin as she sat some Jell-O, Pudding cups, and Yogurt cups down.

Leo blinked and smiled weakly.

"Some?" he rasped softly.

April laughed.

"We wanted to make sure you had choices. I'm saying two items if you're up for it…otherwise nothing more until dinner. We don't want you to push it and get sick," She stated firmly.

Leo eyed the choices set before him.

"Vanilla Pudding…and I'll take an orange Jell-o," he rasped.

April nodded before scooping up what wasn't needed and placing it back into the fridge. When she turned around Leo was pulling the lid off of the Jell-o, Caleb resting in his lap.

"Ok…slow down bro," April teased, "I know you're hungry but take it easy ok?"

Leo merely grunted before tipping the cup back and gulping down the Jell-o with one swallow.

April blinked in surprise before shaking her head.

"April? Where's Leo?" came a panicked shout from the hallway, "Oh…hey bro."

Don relaxed easing himself into a leaning position against the door jam.

Leo grunted a greeting while fighting the lid of the pudding cup.

"You need help?" he offered.

"Got it," Leo grunted as the lid tore free, held firmly in his teeth.

He sat the cup down before grabbing the lid and licking it clean.

"Stare all you want…this tastes amazing after not eating anything," Leo grunted.

Don chuckled softly.

"I have no doubt about that I'm just worried you'll make yourself sick eating that fast," Don replied.

Leo shrugged as he put the cleaned lid down and lifted the pudding cup.

April laughed as some dropped down onto Caleb who gave a surprised squeak.

Leo paused and chuckled.

"Sorry buddy," Leo whispered, putting the pudding cup down before catching the towel April tossed to him and cleaning the boy off.

Caleb sneezed before grasping Leo's forefinger and falling asleep.

Leo's features were gentle, though his gaze flicked toward the abandoned cup he remained still, humming softly.

"You want me to take him so you can finish?" Don offered gently.

Leo's head snapped up and a low growl started, cutting off when he saw Don.

He trembled slightly closing his eyes.

"I…sorry…I…they'd try to trick me…" he managed.

Don's brown eyes were gentle as he came forward.

"I know its hard to trust right now…but its ok. _None _of us will harm him. I swear it bro," Don coaxed gently.

Leo seemed to sag.

"I…I never…got to just hold him…" Leo rasped, "it was always hiding and protecting him."

Don gave him a sad look.

"You can have him right back after you finish, I promise," Don said gently.

Leo swallowed, glanced at the pudding and then at Don.

Golden-brown met brown.

Unspoken Trust.

Leo nodded slightly.

Don gently took the infant as Leo watched nervously.

Leo just watched him.

_She was thrown into the cell next to him, sobbing and shaking._

"_PLEASE!" she screamed._

_He turned slowly, the cold making him shiver uncontrollably._

"_Cho?" he managed._

_She turned to look at him and then flung herself at the bars, trying to get to him._

_He strained against the chains._

"_Leo…I thought they killed you," she sobbed as he pressed his face to the bars._

_It was the closest he could get to her, his chains preventing him from moving any closer._

_She stroked his cheek._

"_It wasn't a trap I swear it," she sobbed._

"_I believe you," he whispered, "I believe you…now tell me…what was so important?"_

_They both knew he was trying to distract her, to help her focus on something besides the fear and the pain._

"_I'm…pregnant," she sobbed out, "Leo you're going to be a father."_

_Terror gripped him heart._

_He had to get them out of here._

Leo twitched as he came out of the flashback.

"Leo? Leonardo!" April gasped, gently pulling his head toward her.

Leo blinked and then shuddered before bowing his head and fighting sobs.

His breathing was erratic and struggled.

"I…I never got to saw good-bye," Leo choked out suddenly.

Don blinked and then paled as Leo broke down sobbing, sagging into April's embrace.

**A/N: "sniffs"…still trying to work out the pieces? More clues coming soon.**

**Reviews make me smile!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Raph had made his way downstairs by the time Leo had broken down and started weeping.

He raised an eye ridge to Don as he started to enter.

"Flashback," Don said softly, "it shook him up pretty bad."

Raph grimaced before slipping past and walking into the room, kneeling and pulling his sobbing brother into a hug.

"Hey bro," he whispered gently.

Splinter seemed to come from nowhere behind Don before approaching and resting a hand on Leo's head.

Mikey paused beside Don.

"He ok?" Mikey asked.

Don nodded.

"Just shook up a bit…but he's going to need his next dose of morphine here in a second," Don replied as he glanced at the clock in worry.

Mikey nodded before walking over to add his own measure of comfort to his brother.

Leo's sobs quieted, cutting off as coughs took his breath, he gasped, struggling to calm the coughing fit.

Splinter rubbed Leo's carapace.

"Shhh…my son," Splinter whispered.

Suddenly Leo sagged forward, slumping against Raph and Mikey his good hand gripping Mikey's wrist.

Mikey smiled a little.

"Take it easy bro, we got ya;," he whispered.

Leo mumbled something.

Raph chuckled softly.

"Come on buddy let's get you those pills and then back to bed," Raph urged.

April handed over the pills and a glass of water and Raph helped Leo take the pills before Leo sagged against him, still gripping Mikey's wrist, his eyes scanned the room, finding his son, he relaxed.

After coughing slightly he sagged limp, his struggled breathing evening out to that of a sleeping battered turtle.

_They had their first official date weeks later._

_He took her up on the offer for dinner once his jaw healed. _

_He snuck up behind her._

_She turned and shrieked in terror as he stepped back chuckling softly._

_She threw a towel at him._

"_You are horrible!" she spat._

_Leo just grinned and peeked at what she was making._

"_OUT!" she shrieked, chasing him out of the kitchen by swatting him with the towel._

"_Ow! Ow! Ok! Ok! I give!" he yelped in mock terror._

_She giggled before slipping back into the kitchen to check her meal._

_She returned a few minutes later with tea._

_He was leaning against the door frame then, smiling shyly as he watched her._

"_Sorry," he whispered._

"_It's ok…I guess it was pretty funny," she said as she smiled at him._

_He cracked a grin, chuckling softly._

"_I won't do it again if you don't want me to," he whispered, avoiding eye contact._

_She smiled._

"_I'd appreciate that," she replied softly._

_When he looked up at her they were close, so close he could lean a little ways and kiss her if she allowed him to._

_A buzzer went off that sent her scrambling, breaking the mood instantly._

_He shook his head a little to clear it and watched her dart away._

_Her short black hair framing her face making him smile and his heart flutter as it gave her an angelic look._

_It was then that he knew he was doomed to love her…but somehow…being doomed wasn't so bad._

~ 6pm~

"Sheesh is Leo still out?" Casey asked as he came into the living room.

"Yeah ya' bone head…he's got a busted arm and he's sick. He _needs_ the rest," Raph teased, "unlike you…"

"Ha…ha…ha," Casey replied sarcastically.

Mikey was stretched out on the floor with Caleb held in his arms in front of him, his own weight supported by his elbows.

Caleb was sound asleep, a hand clutching Mikey's thumb.

"Mikey…how'd you managed to get him to sleep?" Casey gasped.

Mikey grinned.

"Don't really know…I think he figured out we're safe to be with and he just went to sleep when Don handed him off to me."

Raph couldn't stop the faint smile as Caleb yawned and snuggled down more, his little hand gripping Mikey's thumb tighter.

Splinter chuckled softly.

"He trusts you Michaelangelo," Splinter murmured softly.

Mikey grinned, giving his nephew the same smile.

Don came shooting through the living room in a panicked state.

Raph quickly got to his feet.

"Don?" Raph demanded.

"Leo's temp just spiked and he got sick in the bathroom," Don called.

Everyone flinched slightly.

April quickly got up and rushed toward the bathroom.

"Dudes…I thought he was doing better," Mikey sighed sadly, getting up and cradling Caleb tight.

Don came back through as Raph reached the bathroom.

Leo was kneeling in front of the toilet, good arm on the seat, head resting on that arm.

His breathing was the sob-like pants of someone who had just gotten physically ill.

April pressed a damp cloth to his forehead, rubbing his carapace gently.

"…hurts…" Leo managed, body trembling.

"I know bro you just puked up all the meds I just gave you. Until your stomach settles I'll have to do this ok?" Don prepared a syringe of Morphine and gently swabbed Leo's neck near the jugular.

"…no…" Leo managed.

"It's just pain killer bro…it's the morphine. I promise. I swear on my honor," Don soothed as the needle pricked skin.

Leo trembled a little harder but only whimpered softly.

As Don finished and pressed a cotton swab to the area, Leo sobbed softly.

Raph sighed.

"Easy bro," he soothed, "I know it hurts but Don's got ya' taken care of bro."

Leo sobbed and then lurched over the toilet and started dry heaving. He gave a strangled yelp as he bumped his bad arm.

Don rubbed circles in his elder brother's carapace as April squeezed past Raph to grab the anti-nausea medication they'd brought along, they'd have to try Tums first but if that didn't work they'd bring out the big guns.

Don took the pill and then glass of water from April as she came back, slipping past Raph's hovering frame.

"Here bro, take this. It should settle your stomach alright?" Don soothed.

Leo moved a little, grimacing in pain before shaking his head and lurching forward again.

After a few minutes the morphine kicked in and Leo sagged, pressing his forehead against the porcelain, whimpering softly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Don rubbed his carapace gently before urging Leo to take the Tums.

Leo finally allowed Don to give him the pill, opening his mouth and swallowed slowly.

Don took a fresh, cool, cloth from April and pressed it to Leo's forehead.

"Is he ok?" Mikey asked as he peeked in Caleb's soft whimpers alerting them to the presence of the infant.

"Out Mike!" Don snapped, "We don't need Caleb catching what Leo has. It'll be too much for him!"

Mikey scrambled back and retreated to the living room.

Leo lifted his head slightly.

"Clb" he mumbled.

Don pressed the cloth against the back of Leo's neck gently.

"Easy bro" Don whispered "you're running a really high fever and I don't want Caleb to catch it ok?"

"…k…" Leo whimpered, "…hurts…"

"I know" Don soothed.

_He slipped into her apartment, only to see that she wasn't there._

"_Cho?" he called softly._

"…_go away…" came a whimper._

_He frowned and slipped toward the sound of her voice, finding her in the bathroom, elbows on the toilet seat._

"_Cho?" he murmured._

"…_no…" she whimpered._

_Leo removed his Katana sheaths and sat them outside the door before squeezing into the small space and gathering her hair up._

"_You'll get sick" she whimpered._

_He simply chuckled._

"_I don't get sick very easy," he replied gently before pulling a cloth from her cabinet and wetting it down._

_He pressed it to her neck and forehead._

_After a few minutes she tried to get up._

"_No…I've got ya'" he whispered before scooping her up and holding her tight as slipped out of the bathroom towards her bedroom._

_She leaned against him pressing her face into his shoulder._

"…_sorry…" she whimpered._

"_For what? Being sick? It's not like you planned it or anything" he chuckled softly as he eased her onto her bed,"…right?"_

"_Totally planned it" she mumbled sarcastically._

_He chuckled before pulling her blankets out from under her and covering her up._

"_I'll be right back" he whispered before slipping out to her kitchen and grabbing her some pills._

_When he returned she was asleep._

_He sat the items on her bed stand and sighed, watching her sleep._

_They'd been dating for over a year now, his twenty-first birthday was next week._

"_I love you," he whispered as he gently brushed her hair out of her face._

"_Mmmmm?" she murmured, "…don't…go…"_

_Leo sat down next to her on the bed, smiling softly._

_As he started to leave a little while later she held his hand._

"…_stay tonight?" she whispered "please?"_

_He glanced at the clock, frowning slightly, before sighing._

"_Alright," he whispered before removing the rest of his gear and his mask and laying down beside her on top of the covers._

"_Go to sleep," he murmured kissing her forehead, "I love you Cho-Uta."_

"…_love…you…too…" she mumbled as she clung to his hand._

~Day 2~8pm~

Raph opened the door a little to check on his brother wincing as Leo twitched and whimpered.

"…love…you…Cho-Uta…" Leo mumbled, moving restlessly in his bed.

Raph froze.

"Oh shell…" he breathed "it _was_ her…"

**A/N: and…Raphie knows… "Grins". But who is the "he" that attacked them?**

**More clues coming soon.**

**Reviews please!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

~Day 2~8pm~

"Mikey!" Raph shouted as he scrambled into the living room.

Caleb's feeble cries met his ears.

"Good going Raph he was asleep!" Don snapped as he struggled to calm the upset infant, "just perfect."

"Dude what?" Mikey grumbled.

"That girl on the TV her name was Cho-Uta right?" Raph demanded.

"Yeah…why?" Mikey asked.

"Because she _is_ Caleb's mom," Raph whispered.

"He _told_ you?" April gasped.

"Well…he sort of…mumbled it in his sleep," Raph muttered.

"My son," Splinter sighed, "what exactly did he say?"

"He said he loved her," Raph whispered, glancing back toward Leo's room.

The room got silent.

Splinter lowered his head.

"For now…let him rest…how is his fever Raphael?" Splinter whispered.

"I…I'll go check" Raph mumbled, looking embarrassed.

When Raph slipped back into the room Leo was shivering, cold sweat beading on his brow.

He was sobbing softly.

Raph darted forward and pressed a hand to his brother's forehead wincing as he felt the cool skin.

"At least the fever broke bro," Raph soothed before helping his brother sit up, grimacing when he saw the mess.

"Raphie…" Leo whimpered softly, "…sorry…"

Raph shook his head before helping Leo get up.

"It's ok bro, you're sick," Raph sighed, and then called, "DON!"

Don came darting in and winced as he saw the mess.

"You get him cleaned up. I'll grab fresh sheets" Don sighed, frowning at the vomit and diarrhea on the sheets.

Raph got Leo into the bathroom and wrapped a plastic bag around his brother's arm before turning on the shower and helping Leo get cleaned up.

Leo sagged against him, the warm water soothing his aches and pains.

"…sorry…" Leo managed again, still crying softly.

Raph sighed before giving his brother a hug, ignoring the fact that his gear and mask were getting soaked.

He knew Leo was embarrassed.

"It's ok bro you've got some bug and you're still beat up pretty bad. Some decent rest will do ya' good. Let's get you cleaned up ok?" Raph sighed.

Leo nodded slightly.

As Raph finished cleaning Leo up, he gently eased Leo onto the toilet to sit as he dried him off.

Leo whimpered a little as Raph carefully removed the bag over his cast.

"Sore?" Raph asked softly.

Leo nodded.

"..trd…" Leo mumbled, chin resting against his plastron as his eyes nearly closed.

Raph rubbed the towel on Leo's skin to dry him off.

"Yeah, let's get you back in bed. You can take it easy then," Raph sighed quietly.

He lifted Leo to his feet and helped him walk toward the room.

Leo was quite literally leaning against Raph, he was barely supporting his own weight.

_They were snuggled down together on the couch, relaxing as they watched a movie. _

_She was feeling better today, she'd had some bug off and on for nearly a week now._

_He was half-asleep relaxed, calm, completely at ease with his head in her lap._

"_Hey Leo?" she whispered._

"_Hmm?" he mumbled._

"_When are we going…when do I get to meet your family?" she asked softly._

"_Sn," Leo replied._

"_How soon?" she asked._

_He opened his eyes and looked up at her._

"_The day after tomorrow?" he offered softly._

_She smiled and nodded._

"_Ok" she whispered._

_Tomorrow was his birthday, tonight was his "party" with her tomorrow was the one with his family._

_Her eyes caught sight of someone on the news report._

"_LEO! It's TORA!" she cried._

_Leo sat up and looked at the screen._

"_That's your sister?" he managed to get out._

"_I'd know her anywhere Leo. She's changed some since we got split up as kids…but its her Leo!" she insisted._

"_Cho…," he started._

"_I have to call her," she gasped scrambling to her feet and grabbing the phone book._

_He stood up and watched her._

"_Oroku," he heard her mutter._

_She grinned and dialed the number._

_He grabbed the phone and hung it up._

"_Leo?" she snapped, "what was that all about?"_

"_She's not the same person you told me about," he said firmly, "Karai isn't the same as Tora…she's changed."_

"_Tora is my sister! She'll remember me," Cho snapped "that's why I came to America remember? To find my sister."_

"_Cho…please you have to trust me. Stay away from her!" he insisted._

"_Why? Because you're jealous or something? You think that I'll stop caring about you now that I've found my sister? Don't be so shallow!" Cho snapped._

"_You want to know why?" he snapped._

"_Yes, as a matter of fact I would!" Cho snapped._

"_She tried to kill me!" he spat out, "she helps lead a gang in New York."_

_Cho froze, eyes widening._

"_No, you're lying. Tora would've done that" Cho breathed._

"_She's not the same person," he insisted._

"_Get out" Cho said coldly "get out!"_

"_Cho?" he managed._

"_I said GET OUT!" she spat._

"_Cho?" it came out a strained sound._

"_I came here to find my sister…not a boyfriend Leonardo…get out of my home and stay out," she hissed._

_The pain in his face would haunt her the rest of the night the way he sagged, turned gathered up his things and left._

"_Please…don't call that number," he whispered as he slipped out._

_He watched as she slammed the window shut and locked it before picking up the phone and dialing._

_He stayed there all night, guarding her home trembling with heartbreak._

_When he finally went home it was past noon and his family did everything they could to cheer him up._

_Nothing worked._

_He locked himself in his room and wept until he couldn't cry anymore and still he never came out._

_He heard them talking outside his door heard Mikey come in and ask him if he wanted to come down for his party._

"_No," was his only response, "I'm not…I'm not feeling well."_

_The next time he heard from her was a week later when he got a panicked call and scrambled to her rescue._

_The night he found the Shredder's claws at his throat…the night he found out why she'd been so sick._

_The night he became a captive._

~Day 3~noon~

Leo groaned as he woke up.

"Hey sleepy head," April greeted as he started to move around a little.

"April?" he rasped.

"Easy," April said firmly, "the guys are asleep by you. Raph's on your right side, Mikey's at your feet, and Don's to your left. Master Splinter's got Caleb in the living room right now."

"K," Leo mumbled, "can I have some water?"

"Of course. Here," April helped him sit up a little and take a drink.

He took a long swallow.

"How're you feeling?" she asked once he finished.

"Better," he sighed.

"Go back to sleep. You need the rest," April said gently.

"K" Leo sighed.

**A/N: So the final piece clicks into place. "grins" but don't worry this story isn't quite over yet there are at least a few chapters left…**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

_He refused to make a sound as they twisted his right arm, even as the bones cracked and split, tendons tearing._

_Agony seared through the arm._

_Still he made no sound._

_His eyes remained locked with her's, giving her strength, courage._

_Saki's claws touched his throat daring him to twitch._

"_If you will not bend through this type of torture perhaps the torture of your whore will cause you to speak," he hissed coldly._

_He twitched a little at that, but remained like a statue._

_She made him promise, made him swear on his honor that he wouldn't give up his family for her, for their child._

_But he was torn._

_She and the infant she carried were his family too._

_Then it happened._

_He lurched forward as she was roughly thrown to the ground and they started beating her in front of him._

_She curled, trying to protect the infant within her._

_He was dragged back, his bad arm twisted violently._

~Day 3~6pm~

"NOOOOO!" Leo's shriek woke everyone in seconds.

He was thrashing on the bed, trapped in a nightmare.

Don grabbed him and struggled to prevent him from damaging his bad arm.

Mikey struggled to wake the hysterical warrior.

"Leo wake up bro," he urged.

Raph gently patted his brother's face to get his attention.

"Come on bro wake up," he urged softly.

Leo jerked awake, breathing in panicked gasps.

"Hush my son," Splinter soothed as he cupped the side of Leo's face and bade him look at him.

Leo closed his eyes and gathered himself.

"Sorry" he managed softly, "I'm…I'm ok."

"Ya' sure?" Raph asked softly.

"How's your arm?" Don inquired as he gently touched the limb in question.

"Sore," Leo answered, "Where's Caleb?"

"April's got him in the other room," Mikey soothed before asking, "Are you hungry?"

Leo nodded.

"Alright I'll grab you something to eat ok?" Mikey asked.

Leo nodded again, relaxing back against the pillows.

"Caleb?" Leo asked softly.

"I'll get him," Raph sighed, gently squeezing his brother's good shoulder before slipping out.

April was already talking to Mikey when Raph reached her.

She smiled and handed off Caleb as he approached.

"Figured he'd want Caleb" she chuckled.

Raph nodded before cradling the infant gently.

"Hey, he's…fillin' out," Raph commented, eyeing the infant and noticing that he had gained weight.

"Finally," April chuckled, "you better get him to Leo."

Raph nodded before turning back toward the brother in question.

_His head was jerked back, something shoved in his mouth, his arms twisted around and chained to the bars behind him._

_She was thrown down cowering, struggling to protect the infant within her._

_They were both thin, hunger was a constant with the pain. _

_The lights started their relentless flashing, a headache blooming in his skull after a few seconds._

_She lay on the ground whimpering, the bars to her cell keeping them apart._

_She screamed, gripping her stomach._

_Unable to do anything, he was forced to watch his child be born…after she had been forced to swallow something that would cause her to abort._

_As far as he knew…he was watching his child die._

_His heart tore in two and behind the gag he screamed in grief, tears rolling down his cheeks as she suffered in the other cell._

_He couldn't comfort her._

_Then a feeble wail broke the silence and he dared to look._

_She was trembling, but holding the fragile infant._

"_It's a boy" she breathed._

_He closed his eyes and let fresh tears stream._

_He had a son._

~Day 10~noon~

Leo was sitting out on the farm house porch, his arm had been put in a hard cast as of two days ago and he was free to move around more since his shell had knitted back together.

Caleb was cradled close, the infant sound asleep.

The others were training.

Don and Raph were currently sparing while Mikey watched for a spot where he could jump in.

Leo smiled slightly as Caleb brushed a now almost plump hand against his chest.

They both had gained weight and strength.

Caleb had bounced back faster than his father though and was nearly to a healthy weight for his age.

Leo still had some weight to put on, muscle to regain, and time to heal, both physically and emotionally.

Cho's death had shaken him badly.

Even so, his family wanted answers, tonight he would give them, tomorrow who knew?

He closed his eyes to remember her once more, to remember the time he first held his son.

_She had squirmed as close to the bars as she could, he following her example._

_Carefully they exchanged the precious buddle, the fragile, horribly thin infant._

_He pulled the infant tight laying him into his bad arm._

_He blocked out the pain it caused, he was holding his son._

_He reached through the bars ans touched her face._

"_I love you," he whispered._

_She nodded._

"_I love you too," she sobbed._

_The doors banged open they were roughly dragged apart, he curled protecting the infant as she was dragged out of the room._

_A week later he broke out, sprinting past the guards in an act of desperation fully intent upon returning for her when the boy was safe._

_But he never got the chance to…_

Leo opened his eyes and let a few tears fall, before he could stop he was weeping softly, holding his son and weeping.

"She loved you" he whispered to the boy, "She chose your first name. She said you were our heart…I told her a few names that meant heart…and she chose yours…our Caleb. Our Caleb Yoshi Hamato. Our son."

The others had rushed to his side in seconds, demanding what was wrong

It was then he knew, his family needed the whole story, but they were there for him.

They always would be.

Leo knew he was home and so was his son.

**A/N: "Sniffs" AHHHH…yes its over…well almost….there is an epilogue, that'll be up tomorrow.**

**BTW: sorry for taking so long…I had a very long night at work the other day and literally didn't go to bed until like two in the morning…I was dead to the world for quite a while.**

**For now here is a teaser for the second book: coming in November.**

**Captive II: The Rebel**

_After finding out about Leo and Cho-Uta, Raph takes the initiative and tells his family about his own secret…Adreana…but on his way to pick her up to introduce her to the family, the man she's been trying to hide from shows up…and all Hell breaks loose._

**Reviews PLEASE!**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Last night Leo had told them everything, starting with how he had met Cho.

It had been hard to listen to after Leo got to the part about his captivity by the Shredder.

Leo told them it was his right to take revenge for Cho's death that they would not take that from him

They agreed, though reluctantly.

Raph was leaning against the porch with Leo beside him.

Raph chuckled when he spotted the pale blue Baby monitor clipped to his brother's belt.

Leo rolled his eyes a little.

"What's her name?" he asked suddenly.

Raph gave him a startled look.

"Excuse me?" he stammered.

Leo chuckled.

"I'm your older brother…I know you've been seeing someone, knew when I came back from Latin America," Leo replied with a smirk.

"Why didn't you say anythin'?" Raph asked softly.

"And risk exposing Cho and myself? I would've been a hypocrite too, telling you to stay away and me seeing Cho" Leo replied with a shrug.

Raph chuckled.

"Her name is Adreana…I met her…well saved her from a bad situation and helped her hide," Raph shrugged, "never meant to like her."

Leo nodded, simply smiling.

"Sort of sneaks up on you doesn't it?" he whispered.

Raph laughed.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You going to introduce us? Her to the family I mean," Leo asked softly.

"Yeah, maybe when you're back on your feet again," Raph replied, then winced, "I better go call her so she doesn't think I'm dead or something."

Leo chuckled as Raph leapt the railing and headed for the woods where he could talk privately.

"Glad for you bro," Leo murmured.

Just then a soft whimper emitted from the monitor and Leo turned toward the door to go get his son.

**A/N: heh…alright….next segment is in November. Thanks for coming along for the ride everyone! **

**Reviews were loved!**


End file.
